Not applicable.
This invention relates to a light source within the drivers line of vision when lined up with the center line of the roadway, verifies that the vehicle is centered in the roadway.
When operating a wide motor vehicle on the road it is necessary to keep the vehicle in the center of the road. This is especially necessary when crossing narrow bridges or traveling on narrow roads. At night it is very difficult to ascertain the distance between the vehicle and the right side of the road.
An inexperienced driver, especially at night, becomes very ill at ease by not knowing where the vehicle is in relationship to the road, and can easily cause property damage and/or bodily injury by accidentally crossing the centerline of the roadway.
Inventors have created several types of light sources to be in the field of view of the operator of a motor vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,737 to Meyers, Jr. (1987) discloses a light conveying conduit placed in the field of view of the operator of a motor vehicle with the other end attached to a suction cup to be placed on the headlight of a motor vehicle to ascertain if the headlight is lit.
This invention could not be used for the purpose of the subject invention because the positioning over the headlight would not align the vehicle in the roadway when lined up with the centerline of the road. In addition, if the headlight were not lit, no alignment would be possible at night.
In addition, the suction cup could lose it""s suction when affected by rain, wind or change in temperature, and fall off of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,171 to Viola (1989) discloses a lighting system consisting of a housing containing a light source and at least one transparent light-transmitting plastic rod disposed at one end and several light-transmitting plastic rods to provide lighting at one or more positions of the trailer.
The purpose of this invention is to illuminate the cradle portion of a trailer designed for supporting a boat. This invention has an entirely different application than the subject invention, and being at the rear of the motor vehicle, could not be used for the centering of the motor vehicle on the roadway.
In accordance with the present invention a light source supported on a metal or plastic base which can be attached to the dashboard of a motor vehicle, or elsewhere on the vehicle, and which adjusts to raise or lower the light source so that it is in the field of view of the operator of a motor vehicle. Said light source can be attached to a rheostat to increase or decrease the intensity of said light source.
Several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) To provide a guide which can be used at night as well as in the daytime to maintain the vehicle in the center of the lane of travel.
(b) to provide a guide which can be adjusted by raising or lowering the shaft to better align the light source between the drivers line of sight and the center or left line of the lane of travel.
(c) to provide a guide which can easily be adjusted horizontally to line up with the left line of the lane of travel to keep the vehicle in the center of said lane of travel.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a guide which can be used easily and conveniently to center a vehicle in the lane of travel, which is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.
10 faceplate
14 support plate
18 screw
22 light emitting source
26 electrical wires
30 hole for wire
12 longitudinal through-hole
16 threaded support plate hole
20 hole
24 rheostat
28 battery
FIG. 1 shows an Isometric View
FIG. 2 shows a Frontal View